


you're why I'm always thirsty

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Matt didn't bother acknowledging the guest when he heard the door close quietly.  Most people assumed his new blindness took his intelligence and probably his hearing, too.  Whatever."You awake?"  Danny.  He sat up but the sudden movement sent a flurry of vertigo through his over-full head.  Danny's thin arms circled his chest, pinning his arms at his sides.  "Sorry I couldn't come sooner.  Don't move too much, the nurses are like, super-strict.""Hey," Matt said, finally finding his voice.  "Thanks for coming."  He didn't think anyone would come."Luke and Jess are idiots but I'm - you're my friend, like, forever."Matt shuddered.  "Me, too."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *waves*

_you're the reason i pray for mercy_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _Matt didn't bother acknowledging the guest when he heard the door close quietly. Most people assumed his new blindness took his intelligence and probably his hearing, too. Whatever._
> 
> _"You awake?"_
> 
> Danny _. He sat up but the sudden movement sent a flurry of vertigo through his over-full head. Danny's thin arms circled his chest, pinning his arms at his sides. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner. Don't move too much, the nurses are like, super-strict."_
> 
> _"Hey," Matt said, finally finding his voice. "Thanks for coming." He didn't think anyone would come._
> 
> _"Luke and Jess are idiots but I'm - you're my friend, like, forever."_
> 
> _Matt shuddered. "Me, too."_
> 
>  

* * *

 

"She's a - you don't - you're - better off - absolutely. Do not let some - _trollop_ \- ruin your five year plan, come on!"

Jessica gave Luke a wary look when Danny waved them inside without lowering the phone from his ear. The penthouse was exactly what she expected from the Rand orphan but the frayed t-shirt and bare feet reminded her why the kid had been part of their foursome from the jump.

It had been five years since that fucked up accident - that fucked up childhood 'quest' where they thought they could be the Goonies or Hogwarts power squad - five years since the fuck up cost Matt his eyesight and turned her back into Dorothy Walker's charity case.

But she wasn't that same terrified, broken kid. She was going to make it right - she was going to find out what happened to her friends and show them what she'd learned about being a better one this time. She missed them too much to do anything else - five years was too long to hide.

She made the first step - she reached out to Luke and Danny, who allegedly could reach Matt, and they were going to meet as a group for the first time since the day she let an epic mistake ruin an epic friendship.

"Matt, stop, count to ten - out loud because you're not breathing right - four - good - okay. You called a cab, how long? Can you make it that long?"

Luke gave her a reassuring smile that she tried to return. Jessica already knew Danny was in touch with Matt because the apartment was lined with photographs of the pair - graduations and birthdays - balloons because Danny loved balloons and Matt, well, he'd do anything for Danny. Once upon a time, he'd do anything for all of them. They all would.

"I promise to get you so drunk, so so drunk if you come straight home," Danny was saying, his back to them. He had a hand on the wall and she wondered what the pretty boy had cracked his knuckles on, a face or a brick wall. "You remember we have friends over, right?"

"We can still get drunk," Luke said, shrugging. Danny hadn't let the room so it couldn't be called a private conversation.

Danny gave him a thumb's up and motioned to a bar across the room with a fuck-you kind of view she thought only existed in the movies. "I'll get you a note for your classes - let me - it's my turn to pull you out of the shit - my turn - straight home."

"Should we reschedule?" Jessica asked, already reaching for one of the bottles while Luke set out fancy glances. Maybe stealing his bartending license idea wasn't a bad plan.

Danny shook his head and lowered the phone, tossing it onto the bar as he finally approached them. "No, we've been looking forward to this since you found me on Facebook," he said, embracing her without warning and squeezing her protests away. "Good to see you, finally."

"Is Matt okay?" Luke asked after he took his turn as a squeeze-toy.

"He has shitty luck with women - even worse with men, but the women - he just can't stop picking ones with sharp teeth," Danny said.

Jessica's oddly proud of the bastard. She worried that losing his sight - but no, Matty was too tough to let something like blindness keep him down.

"Matt's in school, making straight A's or the college equivalent, he's just having a blip. If you were anyone else, I'd tell you to fuck off and come back later, but you guys know how he is; you won't hold it against him, right?" Danny asked, the threat unspoken but clear.

Luke nodded immediately, elbowing her with his giant arm. "Law school?" Of course Matt would want to be a lawyer, one of them had to still have dreams, she figured.

"Undergrad, he's going to be in school forever so I try not to think about it," Danny said absently. "Totally supportive, though, go Matt."

"What about you?" she asked. "No college?"

He made a complicated face that did nothing to hide his disgust. "Gross, why, I have a huge company - I don't have time for school, I wouldn't have bothered graduating if Matt hadn't guilted me into it."

"He was great at guilt," Jessica remembered and Danny's grin lit up the room.

Fuck. She'd missed these assholes.

 

* * *

 

She was only on her first drink when the door opened and her first crush stepped into the room looking like a step away from a firing squad or a Bacchanalia, depending on what you were into. His hair was swooped across his forehead, eyes hidden behind red lenses and his belt was hanging loose with his untucked shirt not hiding his disarray below the waist.

Luke smirked at her and she wondered if she was allowed to kick him in the shin after five years apart.

"Finally, hey - " Danny stood up.

"Fight?" Matt asked quietly, clenching his fists - fists with the same scabs and broken skin like Danny's.

Danny made a frustrated gesture with his hands. "No, Matt - that's Luke and Jess, remember they were coming by?"

Matt flinched, not much, just a tic of his head and a flutter of fingers as if still deciding whether 'fight' was an option. "No. I've had a long night." Slowly, he seemed to fully process the scene he couldn't see and his face softened. His jaw even unclenched a slot. "Huh."

This was Jessica's idea - her great reunion - her grand apology. "It's good to see you," she said and remembered that he was blind an instant too late.

But Matt reacted to her voice, his lips turning up in a slow smile as if prepping a joke but Danny muttered under his breath and tugged him out of the room before he got it out.

"We should reschedule," Luke said quietly.

" _Nope, just hang out!_ " Danny called after a beat. " _You know Matt can hear for miles, right?_ "

She did _not_ know that but they stayed and Danny finally returned with Matt, in dark sweats with a bottle of cheap whiskey that Danny had to wrestle out of his fingers.

"Sorry, not everything is about me all the time," Matt said, offering his hand to shake. Jessica dared a hug instead and finally felt like she'd done a tiny thing right when he returned it. "How are you?"

"Better now," she said honestly.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take them long to catch up, Luke and Jess had been drifting since they aged out of foster care and Danny lived on the cover of the tabloids. Matt had been hiding in the hallways of higher education and apparently living in the shadows of the still chipper as fuck little millionaire for years. It should have taken longer, but they seemed to sync up into an easy banter that she'd missed like a balm over all her aches.

Danny turned to Matt after an hour or so with a dark look and she worried that the spell was ending. "Are you drunk enough to tell me what happened with Ellie?"

"She brought me the man who killed my father," Matt replied without hesitation. "Got pissed when I rejected her gift."

"How'd she know who - " Luke blurted out but paused as if he remembered they were five years too late to be involved.

Matt raised his drink to acknowledge the question as valid. "Exactly. I never told her his name, so how would she know?"

"Ninjas?" Danny asked. Jessica blinked at him but Matt tipped his glass to him.

"I fucking hope not but I don't know what else her game would be. I don't kill. I feel like I need to put it on my CV. ' _Will kick your ass but not kill'_ ," he sighed.

Jessica didn't get it. "Ninjas?"

"God, could you imagine what Stick would have done if he met Jessica?" Danny said suddenly. "God, you'd be scary as fuck, Jess."

"She's already scary as fuck, she didn't need training from an asshole sensei," Matt snorted. "I'm not drunk enough."

Danny squeezed his knee. Jessica wanted to hate how close they were but goddamn she's glad they had each other. "I'll get a restraining order."

"She's gone."

"Don't care," Danny shrugged. "You aren't the boss of me but when you're being an asshole, I'm totally the boss of you."

Matt sighed and drained his glass. "Am I being an asshole?"

Luke and Jessica glanced at each other. She wondered if they should rock-paper-scissors for who got to answer.

Matt chuckled. "Never mind."

"Let me just make sure we got it - your girlfriend - " Luke started.

"Ex," Matt interrupted.

"Brought you the mobster that killed your Dad - "

"Tied up and doused with gasoline," Matt agreed, refilling his glass without spilling a drop.

"Because of ninjas," Jessica finished.

"Right," Danny nodded. "Bastards have been trying to get us to join up since - well, since you guys left." Matt raised his fist and Danny bumped knuckles with him. "Fuck 'em."

"Luke's a pacifist and you two are ninjas. Great," Jessica sighed. "So much for reforming my life, I don't want any of you as role models."

"Dude, we're not old enough to drink yet, why would you want us to be role models?" Danny laughed brightly. "We're lucky to still be alive."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Danny winked, offering his fist to bump.

 

* * *

 

  
Out of everyone, Luke had changed the least. Sure, he was probably a foot taller than she remembered and his voice had dropped but it was comforting to know that some people lived up to the hype. Luke was a rock, a fucking anchor deep like his voice and she was lucky as shit to find him again.

Matt and Danny, though, were a unit of bottomless secrets - for all their talk of ninjas and dead father vengeance drama - they carried themselves like mirrored brothers - the dark and the light, the beggar and the prince, the moon and the sun.

She thought dealing with Matt's blindness on a regular basis would be the biggest obstacle for rekindling their friendship, but the biggest adjustment was dealing with the two men's utter codependency.

It seemed to bother Luke more than her, the loyalty between the two men made his eyes go distant every time she caught him watching. Matt always took Danny's elbow for guidance even if he had to cross a crowded room to find it and Danny talked to him, constantly, when they weren't in the same room because he knew he'd be heard.

She and Matt had always been the loners, Danny and Luke were the ones that needed social lives and regular sunlight, so it was difficult to put together the boys she remembered with the men she knew now.

Matt studied, went to class and took down muggers and pimps in his free time. Danny played video games, held board meetings in Matt's pressed shirts and no pants on his laptop and argued with bankers while he got pedicures.

She didn't like pedicure days and usually left those for Luke, choosing to stalk Matt instead, dangling snacks and insults to distract him from being so boring. She didn't regret getting them kicked out of the library because he'd shown her how to get back to the apartment via rooftops without ever letting her boots hit the sidewalk.

So what if Matt lost his sight and Jess lost her way - maybe they both found something to counter the trade.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_you're the reason my mates are worried_   
_coming by with more weed_   
_you're why I'm always thirsty_

 

 

 

"You should probably tell Matt what went down with you and Trish before he does something," Danny yawned a few days after her sort-of-sister blew back into town with a shiny new restraining order for her Mom and some kind of reality TV contract Jessica refused to read or discuss.

She was never going to be a part of Trish's world - she would never have head shots. "What's that mean?"

They were waiting for Luke to get changed for a fancy dinner to fulfill one of Danny's endless business commitments. Jessica liked to tease Matt that he just liked having them around to get him out of escort duty. It was different tagging along on Danny's fancy dinners because he gave no fucks about how their 'behavior reflected'.

Danny had proved himself worthy of the company at seventeen - she'd been hiding from life inside a bottle at seventeen - but Danny had folded himself into a suit worth more than most cars and stepped into a board room to accept his birthright. Rand was doing amazing things and he was on top of all of it - even if he lived more like a college kid than Matt.

"It means, he's a petty bitch and he'll turn on the mean girl protocol if he thinks she's upsetting you." Danny stretched lazily. "He publicly shamed every ex I had if he had proof that I cried about it - seriously, the girl I took to Prom changed her name and moved to Madrid. He's sneaky as fuck. Just - he needs full context clues if you want him *not* to ruin your ex-friend's life, okay?"

"Wow. Madrid? What did he - " Jessica wasn't doubting Danny's story, like most of them, but she definitely wanted some of those context clues.

Danny winced. "It's better not to ask."

Luke stepped out in the new tailored suit that fit all those muscles and skin just right and Jessica gave an appreciative whistle. It almost covered up the fact that Danny was stuck in a speechless ogle.

Yeah, she'd talk to Matt when Danny got the balls to talk to Luke.

 

* * *

 

"Ward's here," Matt growled outside of the limo, his expression the direct opposite of Danny's reaction.

"Yay," Danny grinned. "Wait, are you still mad about - "

"Yes, I will forever and ever be mad. I hate that guy," Matt muttered. "If he puts his hands on you without permission - "

"You will smile and remember your place," Danny replied with a shrug. "Come on, Luke, you'll love Ward. Jess, try and keep him from starting a fight with anyone that looks richer than me, please?"

But Matt had Luke's full attention with his comment and Jessica made a mental note to stay sober enough to corner him soon. "Has that been a problem?"

Matt's mouth turned up in a wicked smile but Danny's hand snapped out and bracketed his lips. "He's being a jealous dick, don't listen to anything he says. Ward's fine, he just has different definitions of personal space than Matt and they love pissing each other off."

"He cries if you hit him, like a _punkass_ ," Matt said, placid as Danny straightened his tux in a practiced routine. "Make sure I'm nearby when you punch him, I need a new ringtone."

 

* * *

 

_"Matt. Long time, man."_

Jessica was proud of herself for not dropping her glass even if she dropped her jaw. Tony Stark was hugging Matt - full body hugging - wow.

"Hey, Stark - sorry to hear about all that shit in the desert," Danny covered for her with a wink.

Matt splayed his palm over the glowing spot in Tony's suit and she's impressed that the mercurial millionaire allowed it - but they obviously knew each other. " **Tony**."

"I'm okay," Tony replied to him softly, covering his hand and lacing their fingers. "Decided to hit up Rand's party since I'm restructuring the company. Who's the brunette about to start hissing?"

Matt didn't move his hand and neither did Tony but they both tilted their heads toward her. Jessica was still learning all of Matt's quirks and this guy was mocking her.

"Jess, and Luke," Matt said.

Tony moved then, his whole face lighting up. "No shit? Let go, you're boring now, Jessica and Luke - I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Oh God, I take it all back - " Danny said with suddenly wide eyes.

"Oh yeah - I was at that epic three day game of truth-or-dare and I have all the secrets - " Tony began until a furious ginger in towering heels appeared at his side.

"He forgets we have all _his_ secrets, too because he fails at 'dare', good evening, Ms. Potts," Matt greeted the woman. Jessica spared a moment to think about how much Trish would kill to be here right now.

"I see you're still as bad of an influence as ever, Matt," Pepper replied, giving Danny a full hug instead of the simple air kisses she used for Matt. "I thought you'd have him better trained by now," she told Danny.

"That's no fun," Danny grinned.

"Jessica and Luke," Tony said, waggling his eyebrows with his announcement.

Pepper smiled and swatted the expression off his face by moving a strand of his hair and sending him into a vanity spiral. "We had to have all their stomachs pumped after that weekend, Reed Richards swears he suffered permanent common sense loss," Pepper muttered under her breath. "As if he had any to begin with. It's nice to meet you both."

"What exactly have you been telling people about us?" Luke asked Danny whose only answer was a dark blush.

Pepper spoke again with a sly grin. "Come on, Tony - we're here to secure Rand as an ally, not cause domestic drama."

"Sure, sure, Danny, bring your crew by the tower, Pepper can schedule it - maybe you can Fist my suit for some tests," Tony said, slinging an arm around Pepper. "And business, too, sure. Promise no teasing about first crushes or - "

Pepper dragged him away but Jessica glanced at Luke.

"Why do we still talk to him, oh my _God_ ," Danny muttered.

"I didn't know you guys ran in those kind of circles," Luke said.

Matt drained his glass. "Danny was late to the game learning about being a rich kid but he caught up."

Danny relaxed slightly. "When Matt stayed with the nuns, I went to boarding school. He got recruited by a ninja cult and taught me everything he learned and I got recruited by celebutantes and tried to teach him everything I learned. He's a shit student."

Matt traded his empty glass for a new one with easy grace and it made her wonder what Danny would consider a good student.

"I don't know, ninja cult sounds like a better gig than hanging out with rich folk," Luke said under his breath.

"You'd think, right?" Matt snickered.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
_my life looks better on the internet_  
_but there's a million things that I regret_

 

* * *

  

 

 

> _Jessica wasn't dumb no matter what the social workers or these stupid nuns thought. She had called the social worker - not that bitch Dorothy - and she'd told the old man that she would rather go to a group home than stay in that hellish dollhouse. She wasn't dumb - she was very well aware of why she was in this overcrowded orphanage - it might be a mistake but it wasn't *dumb*._
> 
> _She clenched her fists to remind herself that she could break down walls if she wasn't terribly careful._
> 
> _She would be so careful._
> 
> _Even though she wasn't dumb, she hadn't expected to be placed in a Catholic orphanage when she was definitely not Catholic._
> 
> _"Hey. You're gonna be late for breakfast," a boy said. She didn't know boys could come in the girls' rooms but considering the hallway was the only divider, she should have assumed better. Great, she could have a steady reminder that her baby brother was dead now, too._
> 
> _"Is it required?" Jessica asked when the boy didn't fuck off. He had shaggy hair and mismatched clothes, but his deep brown eyes were bright with intelligence. No malice, not yet. He didn't know her yet._
> 
> _"No, but you don't want to get on Sister Tabitha's bad side and she'll definitely notice if you miss your first meal. They'll want to get your allergies and personal preferences on your first morning," the kid said._
> 
> _"Who are you?"_
> 
> _A smaller boy with unruly curls appeared. "Come on, Matt, you're on restriction already." He smiled at her brightly. "She can find us when she gets there."_
> 
> _Well damn._

 

* * *

  
Jessica was enjoying the hell out of her visit to Tony Stark's workshop with Luke. Not only did they have full permission to smash shit, she hoped they would get more details on Matt and Danny's weird 'socialite' lifestyle.

Granted, Matt's participation in the upper crust was reluctant at best but it was a part of the man he'd become in the five years she'd missed.

"What was Matt like when his eyes worked?" Tony asked, not looking away from the twisted metal gauntlet she'd destroyed arm wrestling.

"Matt with his sight? The definition of 'come at me 'bro'," Jessica shrugged. "Never let us get a swing in - kid loved to fight."

Luke laughed. "It wasn't exactly like that."

"What was it like then?" Tony asked. "Danny never talked about it."

"Matt didn't have powers, but he was Catholic.  The rest of us had - gifts, whatever, and he - micromanaged," Jessica said.  "He made sure we were careful."

"That explains nothing," Tony responded after a beat.

"He could get in trouble without it being an abnormal thing," Luke picked up. "He went to their church every Sunday before he was an orphan - "

"Not that he was a fighter when his Dad was alive, the way we heard it anyway," Jessica corrected. "But the Orphanage - the Catholic stuff was a **lot** for us, but it was normal to him."

"He kept a sledgehammer under his cot in case Danny or Jess broke something too big to explain. He didn't have the super-hearing, but he always seemed to know what was going on," Luke said.

"He kept us out of trouble - when he wasn't getting us into it," she admitted.

Tony pushed back his goggles and held out the repaired gauntlet for Jessica to smash again. "I've seen Danny and Matt fight together, helluva thing for kids their age, but I never really pegged on how they got linked at the hip. Matt said he learned how to fight from an opportunistic asshole but Danny - "

"He wasn't a brawler, not the way Matt was. If you made him angry, his fist would light up like a beacon but it wasn't - whatever it is now," Luke replied.

"We were best friends, for six months, we were - " Jessica sighed.

"Six months my ass, whatever you guys went through put you on their list forever. Don't fuck it up," Tony said.

She had no plans to fuck anything up, but plans had never really worked out for the four of them.

 

* * *

 

"They're fighting," Luke whispered when he let her into the penthouse a few days after their playdate with Iron Man.

"About what?" They'd seen Danny and Matt bicker like brothers, banter like best friends and brawl like soldiers in arms, but never fight. "Are you sure?"

Luke nodded solemnly and the strained voices drifted her way. She left him to lock up and tiptoed into the room.

"He needs my help. He's never asked for my help before, Frank fucking hates what I do," Matt whispered, urgent and raw.

Danny shook his head so hard that Jessica worried his eyes would pop out. "Fuck no - you cannot fuck up your - "

"They'll kill him, you know - "

"I don't care as long as they don't kill you!" Danny yelled suddenly.

She finally raised her hand to rap on the wall and remind them they had guests. "Everything all right?"

"Matt's a fucking - " Danny started but Matt took off his sunglasses and scrubbed his hand over his face. Danny shut up.

"Please. Don't make me walk away," Matt whispered. " _Please_ don't ask me to - "

"Fuck you. Just - "

"No," Matt snapped. "Fuck you."

They both threw their hands up and stormed off in opposite directions. Jessica shared a look with Luke. They didn't rock-paper-scissors on who to follow, they both had their priorities.

She didn't catch up to Matt and Luke didn't tell her what happened when he caught up to Danny.

 

* * *

 

She didn't know what she thought would happen - she didn't process that Danny's whispered stories and Luke's weird bookmarked videos or her own hoard of newspaper clippings could be real life - but Matt coughed up a tooth in the kitchen sink and his FBI Most Wanted boy-toy had a bayonet - an actual goddamn bayonet - sticking out of his shoulder.  She'd seen Matt in his vigilante cosplay but this was - serious.

She didn't know Danny Rand was capable of all-encompassing rage until his fist bloomed gold and he turned to Castle with glowing eyes. "Whoa - hang on there," she said, stepping in front of the bleeding thug. "What the fuck?"

"They killed my whole family to - to - fuck 'em all - just - fuck 'em - " Castle snarled.

"I know it's a school night but I think I earned a drink, it doesn't mean I have a problem," Matt said, leaning his full weight against the counter and turning his head under the faucet to wash the blood and spatter and - _Christ_ -

"He wasn't supposed to come inside the building." Frank punctuated the point by yanking the shard of metal from his shoulder with a muted grunt. It was broken on the end and he shrugged when he caught her staring, covering the wound with his hand. "It was broken before it got jabbed in. Murdock wasn't - "

"You screamed. That violated my protocol," Matt said, raising his head and shaking the water out of his hair like a dog.

"Did you violate any more of your protocols?" Danny asked, fist still glowing like molten metal.

Frank snorted and flipped him the bird with a broken finger. "Your little choirboy's still not a killer," he spat. "He wasn't supposed to be inside at all."

Danny flared his nostrils and politely nudged Jessica out of the way before fanning his glowing fingers across Frank's chest.

Frank gasped, flailing but Jessica didn't help, she just stared as the man's wounds slowly healed and closed within moments.

Matt laughed, a rough broken sound. "Seriously, _drink?"_

"You gonna heal Matty now?" Frank asked, touching the new scar with wide eyes.

"Never," Matt said. "I gotta live with my own choices."

"And you get to watch him walk around with your marks on him - knowing you did that to him," Danny growled, shoving Frank away. "Matt."

"Present," Matt said quietly.

"You've got class at ten tomorrow. I'll take you to Urgent Care," Danny stated coolly.

"I can do that," Jessica volunteered but Danny shook his head.

"No, if I don't leave now, I'll kill this bastard so I have to do it. Matt," Danny repeated.

Matt spit a final mouthful of blood and reached out for Danny's arm. "Ready."

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. Jessica, you're welcome to stay but this guy knows the rules - " Danny said, visibly reining in his anger with flared nostrils.

"I'll make sure he's gone," Jessica promised and it seemed to be the sign Danny needed to take Matt and his blood out of her reach.

"Fuck. You're Jessica. No wonder Matt didn't want to flirt, he's been in love with you for years," Frank said after a moment.

She took a deep breath. "I'll give you a ten minute head start before I call the cops."  She was tired of these strangers telling her how Matt felt when she hadn't found the balls to ask him herself.  

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of in a rut, which usually happens after I have a few solid weeks of overactive muses bickering for attention and a massive amount of reality drama.  Feel free to send prompts/plot-bunnies/polite nudges to my muses at my [tumblr](https://wrtng-thngs-nd-stff.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined and maybe I can gather some inspiration instead of staring at still-not-ready updates.
> 
> *title and lyric tags belong to Lukr.


End file.
